(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors, and particularly to an electric connector for connecting a chip to a circuit board.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
With the improvement of technology, operation speeds of computer chips become more and more quick and the amounts of the data transmissions by the chips increases more and more plentifully. Because of the time of computer operation increases continuously, the computer chips produce a huge amount of static electrons accompanying with extending computer work time. Besides, the static electrons disappears automatically in a shot time period. According to prior arts, an electric connector used for connecting a chip to circuit board includes an insulating body, a plurality of signal terminals and a grounding terminal. The signal terminals and the grounding terminal are received in the insulating body. The signal terminals are in contact with a PDA of the circuit board. By connecting the chip to the circuit board, the signal is transmitted between the chip and the circuit board. The grounding terminal is in contact to the grounding terminal of the circuit board so as to remove static electrons. However, the prior art way for removing static electrons by adding a grounding terminal on the circuit board is limited by the configuration of the circuit board. In other words, the grounding terminal is incapable of being added freely. In this situation, because static electrons on the circuit board are incapable of being removed efficiently, the signals between the chip and the circuit board are not transmitted normally. Besides, the lifetime of the chip is shorten greatly. Also, to add an extra grounding terminal will increase the complexities of the manufacturing process of the circuit board and increase the manufacturing costs.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop a novel of electric connector so as to overcome the above-mentioned defects.